1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for heating or cooking food or liquids such as soup, water, etc. The invention may also be used to cook food such as roast, etc. Even more particularly, the apparatus of this invention includes an infrared heater having a visor or deflector secured to the upper discharge end of the infrared heater with the visor or deflector having a pot or kettle support provided thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been previously provided for cooking foods by way of radiant heat. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,258; 4,421,015; 6,276,356; and 6,732,637. Although the devices of the prior art may cook food with radiant heat, the prior art devices seem to be very complicated and expensive. Further, it is not believed that the prior art methods of cooking foods are convenient to use and perhaps do not perform the cooking operation in a satisfactory manner. Further, the prior art devices do not provide an attachment which may be connected to and supported by a conventional infrared radiant heater such as those infrared radiant heaters of the Val6 Series manufactured by Shizouka Seika Co., Ltd., having an address of 4-1 Yamana, Fukuroi-shi, Shizouka-ken, Japan 437-8601.
In Applicant's earlier patent application, an improved apparatus was disclosed for cooking food such as meat, seafood, chicken, etc. The instant invention is believed to be an additional way of cooking or heating food or liquids.